instruments_of_fatefandomcom-20200214-history
Fate Trait
The Fate Traits ''are special Traits gained under extraordinary circumstances by Fated beings. Broken... Yet Eternal Aanelustre's divine psyche was shattered in the same event that left a massive scar across the smaller moon which shares the time-god's name. However, by the nature, the Anuric deities are eternal beings outside the normal flow of causality, and a wound that would have unmade a lesser being simply scattered intangible pieces of his/her mind. It is possible that these fragments could be gathered and returned somehow to the damaged god, restoring Aanelustre to sanity and control. While lost on Arc Arjet, some of the pieces were found and bound to shrines and relics consecrated to Aanelustre, for safekeeping. The Fated and the Fragmented A Fated has the unique ability to absorb these ''Shards ''and apparently contain them within their being. It is thought by the very few sages aware of this effect (most of these sages were themselves Fated) believe that the Shards are somehow bound within the Astral banner of the Fated individual and kept safe there. These Shards contain a (comparatively) small portion of the time-god's vast knowledge and temporal omniscience. On occasion, the Shards have demonstrated abilities such as temporarily granting divine spell-casting power or access to one of Aanelustre's domains, providing obscure information to Fated nearby, or even using their link to the greater portion of the time-god to summon the Endless Serpent's direct attention. However, they have another effect on Fated, one that appears only when in the presence of multiple Fated working towards a common purpose. This effect is what grants the Fate Traits. United in purpose When a cadre of Fated acquire a Shard, Aanelustre may request that they seek out the others and work towards the Many-Formed being restored. To assist in this tremendous task and reward the Fated for their assistance, Aanelustre "ignites" the Shards, adding to the power and luck of the Fated, granting further access to their strange powers. One effect of this is that their permanent store of Fate Points is increased. As they gather additional Shards, they are also granted other mystical powers, many linked to the specific star-sign which marks them. The more Shards the Fated accumulate, the more brilliantly their banner burns, making it more and more clear to those sensitive to such emanations the nature of the being standing before them. No knows what happens when the Fated accumulate more than four Shards, the most which has ever been retrieved in the long and mysterious history of these unusual beings. It is known that each Fated which joins the cause of the others shares in this power as long as they remain with the others. Bound by Fate ''You bear a destiny upon your back that shall eclipse the very stars. The first Fate Trait manifested grants a special power to each Fated, based upon which star-sign they carry on their back. Spells granted by Bound by Fate ''are spell-like abilities, using the Fated's total hit-dice as the caster level. Using the spell-like ability deactivates any luck bonus granted by the Trait until the Trait refreshes at dawn the following day. '''The Warrior:' +1 luck bonus to attack and damage rolls. Shield 1/day. The Mage: +1 luck bonus on Spellcraft and Knowledge: Arcana checks. Identify 1/day. The Serpent: +1 luck bonus to Bluff and Diplomacy checks. Disguise Self 1/day. The Queen: Cure Light Wounds or Inflict Light Wounds 1/day, and Bless 1/day. The Tower: +1 luck bonus to Will saves. True Strike 1/day. The Acrobat: +1 luck bonus to Reflex saves. Feather Fall or Jump 1/day. The Destrier: '''+1 luck bonus to Fortitude saves. ''Expeditious Retreat ''1/day. '''The Martyr: +1 luck bonus to Heal checks. Aid ''1/day and ''Sanctuary ''1/day. Destiny's Favored ''The Great Chain does not bind a Fated; it pulls the Fated onward, against the current if need be. Whenever you are under the effect of a luck bonus of any kind, that bonus increases by 1. Once per day as a free action, you can exchange this effect for a re-roll on any skill or ability check. You lose this trait's improvement to luck bonuses until the next dawn. Instrument of Fate Fate moves on its own, but it acts through strange agents. Within 10' of another Fated, once per minute you may call upon a +5 sacred bonus to any die roll. Once per week, spend twice the normal cost to alter fate on behalf of another Fated. Until the First Until the last is joined with the first, the Fated will not be halted. Once per day, you may designate a single foe. You and this foe both receive +3 luck bonus to attack and damage rolls against one another, but cannot turn to another opponent until one of you falls unconscious or dead. Ephemera of Fate The true power of a Fated is in achieving what could have been. The Fated can spend three Fate points to temporarily change their star-sign to another for one minute. When this time elapses, the Fated is left shaken for one minute.